


Shoes

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Ouma Kokichi had only two kinds of shoes – slip-ons and sneakers.Both of them were utterly irritating options for anyone who wanted to hang out with him.





	Shoes

Ouma Kokichi had only two kinds of shoes – slip-ons and sneakers.

Both of them were utterly irritating options for anyone who wanted to hang out with him. He tended to wear the slip-ons with his 'supreme leader' black-and-white outfit resembling a straightjacket, and the sneakers with everything else, which one would have to call a casual outfit – which usually consisted of baggy clothes in blindingly bright and clashing colours.

'Ouma, tie your shoes.'

'Hmmm? Nah, it's fine. I'm not gonna trip or anything~'

Hoshi Ryouma sighed dejectedly. It was pointless to ask, but he tried anyway. To be fair to Ouma, he never really tripped over his shoelaces or stepped on them by accident – perhaps he was too used to his untied shoes for that? Maybe it was a sixth sense of sorts, subconsciously keeping him safe and balance. Hoshi didn't know, but he didn't entirely trust it.

The alternative was slip-ons worn onto bare feet, which was hardly better at all. Hoshi always imagined how sweaty and slippery Ouma's feet would have to be by the end of the day. It was an infection waiting to happen, and yet it never had yet. Hoshi was starting to think his boyfriend had some kind of a deal with the universe that prevented such things from happening.

'If you really believe that, whatever...but don't say I didn't warn you if you lose all your teeth,' he remarked, putting a candy cigarette in his mouth.

'Jeez, why is everyone always so dramatic over untied shoes. Does that even really happen?' Ouma whined, rolling his eyes. 'I've never tripped! Not once!' he added proudly.

'I'm sure,' Hoshi said flatly, 'but accidents still happen.'

'But it's so annoying to stop and find a good spot for that,' Ouma complained with a pout. 'I wanna get there alreadyyyyyy.'

'I can do it for you if that's so hard,' Hoshi offered with a shrug.

'We'd still have to stop,' Ouma protested. 'I'll tie them when we get there...maaaaybe.'

'They'll get untied again,' Hoshi pointed out, looking up at him with a snarky smirk. 'But at least they will be tied for a moment, I guess.'

'Pfft. You're so obsessed with that, Hoshi-chan,' Ouma said with something resembling a smile. 'I promise I'll be fiiiiiiiine,' he added, leaning down to kiss the top of the other's head. 'Don't worry about me.'

'Maybe you should just get shorter shoelaces,' Hoshi sihed, blushing lightly. 'Fine, I'll let it go for today.'

Ouma gave him a thumbs up and entered the building. Hoshi wasn't sure what he was doing there, but he didn't ask. It was for the better to never ask Ouma too many questions about where he was going or what he was doing. As such, he never did, and tended not to think about it too much – it wasn't like he was an open book himself, and the both of them knew going in that the other had a past (and present) that wasn't ideal. It was just a feature of their relationship rather than an issue.

Hoshi waited patiently, looking at the ground and sighing softly to himself. It didn't take long, Ouma was back after about 15 minutes, glancing around suspiciously. Since it wasn't all that unusual forr him, Hoshi didn't pay it any mind, simply catching up with him without a word.

'I got it!' Ouma informed proudly, shwing no signs of wanting to elaborate. 'Also, I tied my shoes, you nag,' he added, gently patting Hoshi's head.

'I noticed. I'm counting down till they get untied,' Hoshi informed with a smirk, causing Ouma to roll his eyes.

'As long as I don't start running, I'll be fiiiine,' he insisted. 'You should watch your hat, though, Hoshi-chan.'

'Why? What's wrong with it?' Hoshi questioned, taken aback.

'It keeps slipping onto your face,' Ouma pointed out, 'what if it blinds you and you trip?' he added, faking concern.

'I'll be fine,' Hoshi said dismissively, 'I can see everything.'

'Okay, but don't blame me if it kills you~' Ouma teased with a giggle. 'Anything can be a threat if you try.'

'I see what you're doing. I'll shut up,' Hoshi assured, looking up at him with an awkward smile.

A few days passed. Hoshi kept his promise and didn't mention Ouma's shoes at all – either pair, in fact. Amazingly, there were still no accidents involving them. In fact, it seemed like the sneakers remained tied securely almost all the time now. Either Ouma got better at tying them, or walking, or he actually did something to them following Hoshi's advice – he couldn't tell, and as long as everything was fine, he didn't care.

Hoshi was looking at himself in the mirror and checking if his hat really was too big for him. He didn't think so, he really didn't, but he pulled it back just in case, revealing more of his forehead. That should do, he assumed. 

That was when he got a text from Ouma.

_Come to the park!!_ it said.

Well, that was good timing, he supposed. He was practically dressed to go already. He took a deep breath and headed out, texting back on the way. The small park was the halfway point between their apartments, about 10 minutes away from both, so it was the perfect meeting spot. Hoshi often wished that he had a pet he could take there, but he couldn't really afford it along with his small apartment. At least he had a boyfriend to take on walks.

He made it there quickly and looked around, trying to spot Ouma. With the way he dressed, it shouldn't have been hard – whether it was a white straightjacket or a neon yellow baggy shirt, and yet he couldn't see him anywhere. Perhaps he had arrived too early. He took a candy cigarette out of the pack.

And then, he heard the tapping of shoes against the pavement, coming right at him.

He turned around at the perfect moment to watch Ouma trip over his own feet, right in front of him.

As he caught the limp body, his hat limited his vision by slipping forward and covering his eyes.

The both of them crouched awkwardly on the ground. Hoshi pulled his hat back, allowing him to see Ouma's hand in front of his face, holding out a tiny box.

'Wh-'

'Let me do this, Hoshi-chan! Questions later!' Ouma interrupted. 'Do you,' he started, handing him the box, '...wanna move in together?'

Hoshi opened the box. It contained not a ring, but a key.

'Is this really the key to your place?'

'Of course,' Ouma said with a grin, putting his hands behind his head, 'what else did you expect?'

'I'm not sure what I expected,' Hoshi admitted, taking the key out of the box and putting it in his pocket. 'But the answer is, yeah. I was thinking about that earlier-'

'Okay, cool,' Ouma cut him off quickly, 'but would you also marry me?'

'H-huh?' Hoshi pulled his hat over his eyes nervously. 'But...'

'Don't forget that I'm a supreme leader,' Ouma pointed out, 'I can do whatever I want as long as you say yes.'

Hoshi pulled the hat back hesitantly. 'I'm not saying no,' he said slowly, 'but maybe I should move in first.'

'Aw, you really wanna do things in order. Fine,' Ouma said with a shug.

'I'll marry you if you keep your shoes tied,' Hoshi decided. 'I told you an accident was bound to happen.'

'They were tied!' Ouma protested, pointing at his feet. 'They still are! I told you it's running that's dangerous! Also,' he added with a smirk, 'your hat blocked your view.'

'Whatever,' Hoshi muttered, cupping his cheeks, 'I guess you were right. Now stop talking,' he insisted, pulling Ouma into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> VERY loosely based on an otpprompts post


End file.
